Two Lovers, Forbidden Actions
by davidkun799
Summary: One day, before the Battle of Guan Du, Feng Zhan, Feng Ji's wife, receives an unexpected visit from Tian Feng, Yuan Shao's trusted strategist. However, from what was originally an conversation, it turns into a night of unexpected truths, consequences, and forbidden actions. Will true love blossom between Tian Feng and Feng Zhan?


**Two Lovers, Forbidden Actions**

 **Plot: One day, before the Battle of Guan Du, Feng Zhan, Feng Ji's wife, receives an unexpected visit from Tian Feng, Yuan Shao's trusted strategist. However, from what was originally an conversation, it turns into a night of unexpected truths, consequences, and forbidden actions. Will true love blossom between Tian Feng and Feng Zhan?**

 **A/N: This is my first time doing a Lemon fanfic. Don't hate me for this, ok? I know that this is a bad idea, but for now, read on and enjoy. This is also part of my DW Multiverse series.**

* * *

 **199AD - One Year before the Battle of Guan Du**

"You never look at me in the eyes like you used to!" Feng Zhan shouted, "What happened to you, Ji?! What happened to the Feng Ji I know?!"

"That Feng Ji is gone, you stupid bitch! I don't need your fucking sympathy! I saw you with Tian Feng of all people!" Feng Ji yelled back, enraged

"Tian Feng was with me because you went to go out drinking with Ju Shou, Chunyu Qiong, Yan Liang and Wen Chou instead of going to my mother's funeral! I can't believe that you forgot that day!"

"Your mother died the same day as my birthday, ok! I didn't know that your mother died! Don't patronise me, woman!"

Feng Zhan's eyes watered. It's obvious that Feng Ji is not happy with her at the moment.

"You come home drunk every night, you would abuse me, and you refuse to have sex with me! Why is that, Feng Ji?! What did I do to you, huh?!" Feng Zhan sobbed, "Did I do something wrong?!"

"It was to teach you a lesson in respecting a man's needs! You should know not to question me about this!"

"But I love you! Why don't you return the favor?!"

"Returning the favor?! Alright then! Come here!"

"Feng Ji-"

"I SAID COME HERE, BITCH!"

Feng Zhan walked up to Feng Ji. She was then greeted with a punch in the face by her husband. Apparently, he ended up busting her nose so blood leaked out from her busted up nose.

"That is for all the times you fucking come to where Yuan Shao was. If it wasn't for you, Tian Feng would've been banished, but you had to save her by saying that I was sick, even though I wasn't! I would've got the promotion that Yuan Shao gave me!"

Feng Zhan said nothing. She just sobbed.

"(Sigh) I'm going out." Feng Ji sighed, "Sorry for hurting you, but you pissed me off. I don't like hurting you but I had no choice. You continued to pressue me. I'll be back in a couple of hours." And so, he grabbed his hat and walked out of the house, closing the door.

Feng Zhan continued sobbing. _Why doesn't he love me back? I did everything for him and he thinks it's a bad idea. Buy why, though? He wasn't like this when we got married._ She thought to herself. She then walked to the bathroom and washed her face, trying to clean her nose.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Feng Zhan called out. No response. So, she ran out of the bathroom and opened the door. What she got was a major surprise in the form of a young woman with white hair and ruby red eyes, wearing a yellow and gold dress shirt, tucked in her black formal jeans and her black shoes.

"Ah! Tian Feng!" Feng Zhan exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I'm here for a visit. Say, where's your husband?"

"He's gone out. We had a fight again."

"Really? That's the sixth time this week. Also..."

Tian Feng stopped to look at her and gasped. There was blood dripping out from her nose.

"What happened to you, Feng Zhan?" Tian Feng asked. She didn't get a response. She held her face for closer examination.

"Feng Zhan, please. Did Feng Ji did this to you?" She asked her again.

"Yes..."

"Hmm?"

"Yes. My husband did this to me, Tian Feng. He didn't mean it, but he was not happy when you are mentioned. Tell me. Why is he acting like this?"

Tian Feng sighed. "It's best if you close the door. I'll explain."

Feng Zhan nodded and closed the door. Then, she sat down with Feng on two chairs.

"Tian Feng, can you explain why he's acting like this?" Feng Zhan asked her

"Ok. It's because I was Yuan Shao's trusted strategist. You see, me and Feng Ji, we have a rivalry on who's smarter. He would try various ways to beat me, but as you can see, he falls short and I end up winning. From excercise to intelligence to the rest, I always come out as the victor. But that's when Feng Ji realized that I can't be beaten. He is always fed up with me beating him in everything so he tried to kill me on seperate occassions."

"He almost killed you?!" Zhan gasped, "But that's not like him! Why would he-"

"Feng Zhan, he is extremely competitve. He won't stop unless his competition is gone." Feng interrupted her, "Now, let me get something to clean your face. You-"

"N-No! Don't! I'm fine!" She cut her off, laughing nervously.

"Feng Zhan, you're not. I'll be right back." She finished. She stood up and went to get some towels. However, she was then stopped by Zhan.

"Wait! D-D-AH!"

She tripped on her two feet and fell... on top of Tian Feng. Right on her chest. Tian Feng was surprised of this, but simply chuckled to herself.

"Hehe. Didn't expect you, of all people, to do that in front of me." She chuckled

"I-I didn't do it on purpose!" Feng Zhan stammered, blushing. Tian Feng smiled and ruffled her hair. She got back up, pulled Zhan up from the ground and brushed herself.

"Ah. What am I going to do with you? Now, if you excuse me, Feng Zhan, I gotta go-"

"Wait! I gotta tell you something!" She interrupted her, blushing.

"Hmm? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I... have something to say... My husband may not like this, but... This is for you..."

"For me?"

"Tian Feng... I... I... I-MMPH!"

She was then interrupted with a kiss. From Tian Feng herself. She purpoursely let her violate her mouth as she can taste the strawberry flavor on her lips. After a few seconds, she broke it off.

"Ah. Sorry for that. I thought you would be in a lot of stress so I made you feel better." Tian Feng apologized, "Also, consider it as payment for all the things I did to help you."

"I... Can I return the favor?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Feng Zhan leapt and kissed Tian Feng on the lips by surprise, holding her. Feng, again, was surprised at this, but she then let her do what she was doing: Violating her mouth. After a few seconds, she broke it off. Needless to say, Feng was speechless.

"Feng Zhan, I didn't see that one coming." Tian Feng said

"Well, I gotta tell u something..."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears..."

"I... I love you!"

At this, Tian Feng gasped. "Wait, what? Feng Zhan, tell me that this is a joke."

"N-No! I really am! I'm in love with you, Tian Feng!"

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Oh. I see." Tian Feng stood up.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It caught me off guard, to be honest. But I never expected you to confess your feelings to me."

"It's just that... you were there when my husband is out. Almost as if you are what I was looking for."

"Well, I'm always here to help a friend in need. Your husband doesn't think otherwise. So, I gotta go before Feng Ji comes back. Take care, alright?"

"W-Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I want you to stay. I don't know how long my husband is out for, but please... I don't want to be lonely all night..."

Feng thought for a minute... before giving in...

"Alright. I guess I can stay here for a little while longer. Feng Zhan, I'll stay. Besides, I don't got anywhere else to go tonight. Yuan Shao is busy so I don't have to worry about that."

"Ah. Thank you. I'll make some tea. I'll be right back." Feng Zhan finished. She then went to the kitchen to make tea. Tian Feng sat down on the chair.

"Hmm... Where is Feng Ji, anyway?" Tian Feng said to herself. Feng Zhan came back... holding a cup of tea. Very hot Lemon tea.

"I'm back! I've got some-woah!" She tripped on her two feet.

The tea spilled on Tian Feng's clothes.

"Argh... Zhan."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She apologized

"It's alright. I need to take it off anyway." She then removed her shirt... and she was met with an unexpected surprise. Feng Zhan was looking at her... wearing nothing to cover her chest...

"Oh. Sorry. Maybe I should've wore something else." Tian Feng apologized, "Yan Liang is an idiot for taking all of my stuff."

"It's ok! I was surprised that you packed... this much..." Feng Zhan muttered, staring at her breasts. They were a DD cup.

"This much, huh? Well, thanks, Feng Zhan. I was gifted with these."

"N-No problem! I just... Um... Tian Feng... I need you to do me a favor."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"How about we 'Do' it?"

"Do i-Hold on. You want me to have a one night stand with you. Is that what you're on about?"

"Y-Yes."

"Ok... Um... why? Tell me."

"I'm in a lot of stress lately so I think I need to release some out."

"Oh... I see. Still, are you sure about this? What if your husband finds out about-MMPH!"

Feng Zhan cut her off by kissing her on the lips. After a couple of seconds, she broke it off, but fell down on the bed. Tian Feng then removed Feng Zhan's clothes. Now Zhan is naked from head to toe with her breasts showing. Tian Feng was on top of Feng Zhan...

* * *

 **WARNING - INCOMING LEMON SCENE (IF YOU'RE UNDER THE AGE OF 15, THEN I SUGGEST YOU IGNORE THIS PART!)**

"Feng Zhan, are you sure you want to do this?" Tian Feng asked her. Apparently, she was lying on top of Zhan, half naked, "I don't want to do something forbbiden. What if your husband sees this? Or worse? Yan Liang and Wen Chou?"

"I'll tell you something I've been hiding for a long time,Tian Feng. I'm a Virgin."

"What? You are?"

"Yes! Ever since I was married by Feng Ji, I didn't have sex with him because he hates the idea of having children. So, this is like a demostration. I don't like it as well, but I'm worried for you and everyone in Master Yuan Shao's army. Please. Can you do this?"

"But I'm a girl and you're a girl. This looks bad."

"Please... just this one... for me..."

Tian Feng sighed once again.

"Yuan Shao is gonna kill me... Alright. I'll do as you ask."

"Alright then. Let's get this started... I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Feng Zhan. I'm here for you." Realizing what she was doing, Zhan gasped.

"Tian Feng, what are you-"

"Feng Zhan, relax. For the record, I did study how this works. All you have to do is to tap it in."

And so, she pushes her two of her left fingers into Zhan's walls.

"A-AH!" Feng Zhan gasped

With a swirl of motions, Tian Feng slides her fingers in Feng Zhan's walls and out again. Needless to say, she was aroused by it.

"AH FUCK!" Feng Zhan screamed, enjoying it as T. Feng continued to slide her fingers in her walls. After a few minutes, T. Feng pulled it out of her wall, apparently getting wet from the pleasure.

"Well, it looks like your walls are covered in liquid. Interesting." Tian Feng said, examing her c.m covered hand. She then positioned herself near Zhan's pussy.

"Ok. I think this is the part when I lick this wall over here to clean it."

"It doesn't work that way, Tian Fen-Gah!"

Tian Feng proceeded to lick all of her walls, but what she didn't know is that it only made things worse. Zhan started moaning and moaning...

"AH... Oh... Right there... Ooh!" Feng Zhan moaned, "FUCK! AH! Right there..."

Tian Feng continued to lick her pussy as Feng Zhan resisted the urge to go into climax. But she didn't release until 40 seconds in, where she let out an aroused scream of pleasure.

"A-A-AH!" Feng Zhan screamed in pleasure. Soon, Tian Feng can feel the hot juices coming from Zhan's pussy into her own mouth. She gulped it down like Orange Juice. Fresh Orange Juice.

"Hmm... Your juices have an unique taste to it." Tian Feng stated, her mouth covered in juices. "Tell me, is this the result of a healthy diet?"

"N-No! I-"

"Well, whatever it is, it tastes good. It's like a perfect glass of Orange Juice. Not bad for your first time, isn't it?"

"I-"

"Well, only two left."

"Two left? Tian Feng, what-"

"Stay calm. Let me do the work."

"O-Ok..."

Then, Feng lied down on top of her.

"F-Feng! Are-"

"Relax, Zhan. I'll remove the stress that you've been building up inside you. Leave it to me." Tian Feng interrupted. Zhan cannot help but sigh happily at her voice. Feng puts her own pussy to Zhan's. Then, she began to grind her and Zhan's pussies together as Zhan softly screamed with pleasure

"FENG! DON'T STOP!" Feng Zhan screamed in pleasure as she felt her pussy being grinded by Tian Feng. After forty seconds, she was losing control

"F-FENG! I'm ABOUT TO-AH!"

Soon, Feng Zhan climaxed for the third time, surprising enough. Tian Feng's pussy is still wet, but it hasn't be released of it's juices.

"Tian Feng... please... no more... I beg you... I can't c-"

"Feng Zhan, don't quit now. Only one more thing left for me to do."

"But-"

"Zhan, you're a virgin and you tasked me to do as what you asked so I'll continue what I was doing before."

"I let my juices out three times! Please! No more, Tian Feng!"

"Sorry, but you ordered me to do this. For the final time, this is it."

"Wait-"

Despite Zhan's pleas, T. Feng continued to do as what she asked. She continued thrusting with pure determination. Zhan continued moaning as Tian Feng continued grinding her own pussy with Zhan's.

"OH FENG, PLEASE, KEEP GOING," Zhan screams at T. Feng, "I NEED YOU,"

"Don't worry. I'm right here." Tian Feng calmly stated, but her facial expressions show that she's close to releasing. Soon, Tian Feng grabbed Feng Zhan's body and continued to grind her pussy with Zhan's. Zhan can feel her pussy being grinded by Feng. She looked at her ruby red eyes. They were glimerring in the moonlight, sort of like they are glowing in the dark.

"AH YES! TIAN FENG, DON'T STOP!" Feng Zhan screamed in ecstacy

"I'm sorry... I don't think I can do this any more longer..." She moaned

"Hehe... Well, this looks like I'm almost done... but for how long-Ah!"

Then, she thrusted faster, grinding her pussy with quick speed. After 2 minutes, both women were feeling that they can't hold on anymore.

"Oh Tian Feng, I'm about to-" Feng Zhan moaned, but had her mouth covered.

"It's alright, Feng Zhan. I'm about to do the same thing as well... I guess this is the first time I'm doing this... Ah well... I'm heading into the the light... Oh lord... This... is..."

About fifty seconds later, both women couldn't hold on anymore.

"AHH," Feng Zhan screamed as she held on to Feng like a pole. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Zhan, I-ahh!" Tian Feng moaned.

In an instant, both women climaxed, juices gushing out from both of their pussies and onto the bed. Both women were breathing heavily as Tian Feng puts her head on Zhan's chest.

"Ah... I guess that's what happens when you have a lot of stress inside you." Tian Feng said. Feng Zhan smiled.

 **LEMON SCENE OVER! (THANK GOD!)**

"Tian Feng... thank you..." Feng Zhan thanked her.

"No problem. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Really...?"

"I'm sure."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hello? Anyone home?" Tian Feng reconized the voice and instantly gasped.

"Oh shit... That's Ju Shou!" Tian Feng shouted

"Who?" Feng Zhan asked her, confused

"Tian Feng? Is that you?" Ju Shou called out.

"Uh, yes! It's me! I'm coming out!" Tian Feng called back

"Feng, what's-"

"Zhan, go back to do what you're doing. I won't tell anyone about this, alright?"

"Ah. Ok. I see."

"Good. See you tomorrow, Zhan."

"Right. Good night, Feng."

"Tian Feng, where the hell are you?!" Ju Shou shouted

Both women left to do their own things. Tian Feng got her clothes on. By then, Feng Zhan was in the bathroom, cleaning herself. After a few seconds, Tian Feng opened the door.

"Ju Shou, hello. What are you doing here?" Tian Feng greeted.

"Tian Feng, what are you doing in Feng Ji's house?"

"I was visiting Feng Zhan. Her husband's gone out so I'm here to take care of her." Tian Feng explained. At this, Ju Shou sighed.

"Again? That's the sixth time this week. Yuan Shao is that close to banish Feng Ji. Why? Well, Idk, but it seems to involve you."

"Me?"

"Apparently, I found out from Yan Liang and Wen Chou that you've been close to Feng Zhan recently. Tell me, Feng, why is that?"

"Well... I'm her friend."

"I know that, but why though?"

"(Sigh) Look. Feng Ji almost broke her nose when he punched her so I was there to treat her injuries."

"(Gasp) He did what?! That's awful! Why did he do that?!"

"He's not happy about me hanging out with her so He's taking his frustrations out on her."

"Ah. Were is she?"

"She's sleeping, at the moment."

"I see. Well. Tian Feng, you did a great job looking after her."

"Aw thanks. It was nothing."

"Alright. That's enough talk. Tian Feng, let's go." And with that, Ju Shou left. Tian Feng followed suit...

* * *

 **THE END**

 **ALRIGHT! THIS IS OFFICIALLY ENDED! WOOHOO!**

 **Now, as I typed this, I realized that it's a bad fucking idea, but then again, it's Fanfiction so you can do whatever the fuck you want.**

 **The reason why Tian Feng was calm during the entire Lemon scene is because she is rather mature for her age so she tends to be patient and let things work for itself. Yeah... Honestly, it's rather creepy when you think about it. But I don't care. It's part of her character.**

 **On a positive note, this is my first time doing Lemon and Yuri so I'm proud of this achievement!**

 **Right, before I go into hibernation, what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? or both? Well, leave a review or PM me on what you think!**

 **I have two more stories coming soon so don't miss out on that!**

 **Bye and keep on Reading!**


End file.
